Contrast
by Sky Slayer
Summary: Because together, they were unstoppable. They were unbreakable, they were unshakable. They were in love and nothing could stop them. They were infinity, and they were beyond.
1. Equivalence

**Request: Hello :3, Can you do a drabble of Jellal's Death? (like those rumors that he'll die protecting Erza ;A; )**

**One-Shot:**

She was frozen, the flashes and screams all around her fading to nothingness. All she saw was the body of her lover falling, slowly, towards the ground, burgundy blood splattering across the exposed plains of his chest.

It was as if someone clicked the 'play' button on the remote that controlled her body; his name fell from her lips in a broken crescendo, and she was running towards him, caution thrown out the window.

Gray, Natsu and Lucy were all yelling one thing or another, but she paid no heed, because in that moment all that mattered with the cold hand she was grasping, the man who was trying to bring back to life. Alas, she knew, it was impossible.

Pain spread through her like a wild fire, pain like she never knew. Crying out, she let her head fall forward, the porcelain white of her skin stained with the deep red of Jellal's blood. His name flew off her lips, again and again, but there was no reassuring, baritone whisper to tell her that he was okay. That he was_alive_.

As the world around them crumbled, Erza could only clutch his broken body to herself, the scene replaying in her head again and again; a shot had been sent to her unprotected back, and Jellal, in the haste to protect his angel, had thrown himself in front of her, taking on the full force of the dark magic that could only destroy. Before she knew it, he was falling, a last smile sent in her direction.

A smile that she knew, simply knew, said: '_Maybe in another life, we'll be together._'


	2. Fear

**Request: Fear**

**One-Shot:**

He couldn't comprehend, really, why he was so scared for the impending day of destruction.

He sat under the bridge where Erza and him had spoken days before, his mask set aside him and his chin resting on his palm, supported by his knee. Gazing out at the man-made river that ran through the city, his eyes fell on the reflection of the moon within the ripples, reflecting and dancing across the crystalline blue.

Memories of his conversation with the Lucy from the future flashed through his mind, sending new waves of panic and anger scorching white-hot through his veins. How the hell had that all happened once before?

How had he allowed her to get hurt?

Gritting his teeth, he stared down at his shaking hands, worst-case scenarios running through his mind before being replaced by visions of his Scarlet. Her smile, her smouldering eyes, and her laughter. God, he had it bad.

"Jellal?" His head snapped up, thrown off by the soft voice that bounced off the walls encasing him and keeping him out of sight. Right in front of him stood the redhead that haunted him day and night, gazing down at him with those amber-brown irises that drove him crazy.

"Erza," his voice was deep, filled with confusion and surprise, "what're you doing here?"

"I…" She looked away, but not before he caught the blush that spread across her cheeks, the light pink dusting across the porcelain white of her unblemished skin. Smiling to himself softly, he stood, walking close to her and standing extremely close. She turned back, startled by the proximity, but he had made up his mind; even if it was for one night, even if that was all he could have, he'd keep her safe.

Tugging her softly into his hold and somewhat ignoring the sound of surprise that lip her perfectly shaped lips, he wrapped his arms around her slight form, letting his cloak settle around her and shield her away from the world's prying eyes. For a second, she was stiff, but almost as suddenly as it came it was gone, leaving behind an Erza that was holding him just as he was holding her.

They simply stood that way for quite some time, before settling onto the cobble-stoned floor, not speaking and simply relishing the company of the one they no doubt loved the most.


	3. Trains

**Request: Jerza-Train Rides? :)**

**One-Shot:**

They sat opposite of each other, early morning light filtering through the blinds and streaking across their faces, which were full of unspeakable emotion.

"So," Erza chose to begin, tilting her head to the side and observing Jellal with lidded eyes. "You're free now."

It was true. The man and his two companions had saved the Princess' life midst the war, and were granted with free passes for all their past crimes. Now, Erza and Jellal sat, alone, in one of the train's carriages whilst everyone else slumbered in the cart in front of them. They opted to stay wake, since the procedures and whatnot had finished at dawn; there was no point in sleeping so early.

"Yes, seems that way. Although the council certainly doesn't appreciate the Princess' kindness," he chuckled, remembering with a sadistic grin the looks of outrage and pain that had flitted across their faces once they had been announced clean.

"What do you think you're going to do?" Her voice soft, she kept her face void of emotion, rather deciding to look out the window than let Jellal see her nervousness. Of course, at the same time, she knew he could read her like an open book; he saw it clear as day, and chose his answer carefully.

"Well, we were thinking of continuing what we were doing."

The words cut through her like a rusty blade, but she had been ready to hear that answer. Clenching her fists in her lap, she nodded, swallowing the seemingly unmovable lump in her throat and looking anywhere and everywhere but Jellal.

He sighed quietly, unsure of how to reassure Erza. He knew she was hoping that he'd agree to come home with her, where his home really was, but at the same time he knew he couldn't; the kingdom may have forgiven him, but he hadn't forgive himself.

He had hurt his Scarlet.

He got up, a movement that went undetected by Erza, and sat beside her, pulling her into his side gently and caressing the blood-red tresses that had been the inspiration of her last name. "You know I can't come with you," he whispered into her hair. "I still have to atone for my past sins."

"Why do you have such a hard time forgiving yourself?" She turned in his hold, throwing caution out the window and burying her face into his warm, warm chest, relishing the comfort only Jellal could give her.

"Because I hurt the one thing that kept, and still keeps, me alive," his explanation was short, but the amount of meaning it held was in the high heavens.

"But she forgave you," Erza gazed up at the ultramarine, a saddened look adorning her features.

"But I haven't," he kissed the top of her head softly, pulling her in-between his legs and letting her snuggle into his arms. He knew it was wrong, leading her on like this, but a small part of him couldn't help but hope that with his new-found freedom, there was a chance for their feelings to come out into the light. "I'll tell you what, I'll come and visit as much as possible."

She looked up at him again, taking in the sheer sincerity in his tea-green eyes. Smiling softly, she realized that in time, they'll be mended. Mended enough to find solace and happiness together, like they deserved to. But for that, they needed time, and time is what she'd give him, if need be.

Reaching up, she kissed his cheek softly, before settling back into his grasp and they lulled into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company before they inevitably parted ways, contented by the fact they'd no doubt see each other again.


	4. Nightmares

**Request: Can you do a drabble about erza having nightmares about her past and jellal comforting her? (like they are sleeping together and erza keeps getting nightmares...)**

**One-Shot:**

Erza woke up in cold sweat for the umpteenth time, crying and lashing out, before jolting into a sitting position, her hair plastered to her face. Heaving dryly, she sat there, breathing in and trying to erase the visions that haunted her in her sleep. Time and time again, the past memories of the final battle with the dragons invaded her dreams, keeping her prisoner to the point where she was suffocating and unable to physical stay unconscious.

Warm, familiar arms, tanned by the days spent outside under the sun, wrapped themselves around her exposed waist, for she slept in nothing but her undergarments. Jellal pulled her trembling form into his grasp, pressing his face into her neck and calming her down with his scent. She turned in his grasp, burying herself into his naked chest and letting her lover's company soothe her to the point where she wasn't huffing.

"Again?" His voice was soft, understanding. She simply nodded, before he sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. They sat like that for quite some time; much to Jellal's dismay, this was becoming a daily routine. He had always been a light sleeper, and the first time he'd woken up to Erza's screaming had been like living in a nightmare. Now, they repeated the motion like a broken record, again and again to the point where he knew he had to get her to the doctor's, and soon.

"I'm sorry, I keep waking you up," her voice was hoarse from screaming so shrill, so loud, but he paid no heed. Instead, he pulled his head up and kissed her hard, pulling away to look her in the eye.

"Don't apologize for needing me," he told her softly, pressing his fingertips to her cheek. She leaned into the touch, closing her eyes and concentrating on nothing but the man before her. "That's what I'm here for."

She nodded, before pressing her forehead against his in an attempt to quell her beating heart. Jellal got to work untangling the sheets that had wrapped themselves around their legs in an uncomfortable fashion, letting his love rest for a moment before they would simply sit there until she fell asleep out of pure and utter exhaustion. Again, he reminded himself to get her to a doctor.

But for now, he simply became her pillar of strength, supporting her like her presence had done so many times before for himself. Because in the end, only each other could be the light in the darkness that was like a thick vice.

No matter what, they fought together.


	5. Pregnancy

**Request: Erza pregnant! ;)**

**One-Shot:**

Jellal was amazing, and that's all Erza could really say. Regular Erza was bad enough to handle (though he did an exceptional job of that) but pregnant Erza? He was a God to be able to handle her.

She remembered the day she had to tell him about her pregnancy; it had taken him a moment to realize why she was telling him. His eyes had widened, and his jaw had dropped, upon recalling their night prior to the closure of the tournament. Of course, after the shock had faded away, he had smiled and hugged her close, promising to keep her and their unborn child safe no matter what.

It had only gotten better from there, for Jellal, Ultear and Meredy opted to come back with them. Jellal had even proposed, about a month ago, telling her that he was extremely late and was sorry. She had kissed him hard and told him to stop apologizing.

Arms came around her waist, shaking her from her reverie. She started, duly noting she had been home alone, before she recognized the familiar warmth that only Jellal could provide her with.

"What're you thinking about?" He asked, offering her a smile. She smiled back warily, turning in his hold and placing an affectionate kiss against his ready lips.

"Not much, just how much of a kicker our child is," she chuckled, before wincing. The kicking was getting more and more intense as her delivery date came closer, and Jellal could only offer her comfort as she went through with the pain.

"Ah, well we should warn them about their mother's anger." Jellal teased, pressing his face against his fiancee's neck.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She growled.

"N-Nothing…"

"Jellal Fernandes I will- Ah!" She cried out, feeling something within her break. Suddenly, Jellal found himself supporting his wife, a confused and worried look on his face.

"Erza…?"

"Jellal, my water broke."

It's safe to say that, on that day, her guild broke Magnolia's only hospital.


	6. Hidden Love

**Request: Can you do a drabble about Jellal and Erza dating secretly during the Magic Games? :3**

**One-Shot:**

His lips were on hers, coaxing her mouth open before plunging his tongue into her mouth, and his hands were running up her sides, lighting fires in their wake, before she had time to register it was him.

Mewling in a fashion unlike her own, she pulled him closer using his scarf, feeling his arms come to rest around her waist.

"I missed you," his voice was rough, but at the same time possessed the kindness only the ultramarine could give her. Gripping her waist, he lowered her onto the bed covered in silken sheets, and smelled of Erza's fragrance.

"I missed you too," she smiled against his lips, snuggling into his hold and pressing her face against his chest. "Find anything new?"

He hesitated, opting to nimble on her neck, before replying softly, "not anything of importance, no."

She blinked, recognizing the face that came out whenever he tried to unsuccessfully tell a lie, and let it slide for now; if it was a dire situation, he wouldn't withhold information from her. "Alright."

"Have you told your guild about us?" He decided to keep their conversation light, and away from his duties. The nights he spent with Erza were the only times he could honestly let go if his responsibilities and simply relax for a bit; he'd be damned if he let that change. Meeting future Lucy had been a shock, and what happens in the future had been a horror, and he wasn't going to worry his love.

Instead, he lowered her to the point where she was lying down, before claiming her lips again, showering her with passion in a desperate attempt to clear his own mind free of all the pressure suddenly falling upon him.

Erza, startled by the sudden movement, responded softly, letting Jellal take out whatever frustration he had pent up within him. "I told them this morning, seems like they all already knew."

Panting and out of breath, he pulled away. Holding her against him, he gently pulled the sheets over their bodies, settling underneath against the soft mattress.

Until he absolutely had to, he'd keep Erza in the dark.


	7. Tricks

**Request: Can you do a drabble about Jellal and Erza dating secretly during the Magic Games? :3**

**One-Shot:**

His lips were on hers, coaxing her mouth open before plunging his tongue into her mouth, and his hands were running up her sides, lighting fires in their wake, before she had time to register it was him.

Mewling in a fashion unlike her own, she pulled him closer using his scarf, feeling his arms come to rest around her waist.

"I missed you," his voice was rough, but at the same time possessed the kindness only the ultramarine could give her. Gripping her waist, he lowered her onto the bed covered in silken sheets, and smelled of Erza's fragrance.

"I missed you too," she smiled against his lips, snuggling into his hold and pressing her face against his chest. "Find anything new?"

He hesitated, opting to nimble on her neck, before replying softly, "not anything of importance, no."

She blinked, recognizing the face that came out whenever he tried to unsuccessfully tell a lie, and let it slide for now; if it was a dire situation, he wouldn't withhold information from her. "Alright."

"Have you told your guild about us?" He decided to keep their conversation light, and away from his duties. The nights he spent with Erza were the only times he could honestly let go if his responsibilities and simply relax for a bit; he'd be damned if he let that change. Meeting future Lucy had been a shock, and what happens in the future had been a horror, and he wasn't going to worry his love.

Instead, he lowered her to the point where she was lying down, before claiming her lips again, showering her with passion in a desperate attempt to clear his own mind free of all the pressure suddenly falling upon him.

Erza, startled by the sudden movement, responded softly, letting Jellal take out whatever frustration he had pent up within him. "I told them this morning, seems like they all already knew."

Panting and out of breath, he pulled away. Holding her against him, he gently pulled the sheets over their bodies, settling underneath against the soft mattress.

Until he absolutely had to, he'd keep Erza in the dark.


	8. Frantic

**Request: hmmm...how about Jelly and Erza as overprotective parents?^^ or just one of them as overprotective... that'd be great :D**

**One-Shot:**

"Erza, she's sweating!"

"I know Jellal, she has to sweat."

"Are you sure that's normal?!"

"_Jellal_."

Currently, Erza and Jellal Fernandes were in their daughter's room, donning their sleepwear and trying to soothe their sick Mikoto. Erza was keeping it calm, knowing it was nothing more than a common cold, but Jellal…he was flustered, to say the least.

"Erza, but what if-"

"Jellal, she'll be fine!" The older of the two redheads (for Mikoto had her mother's fiery tresses) was holding Mikoto, placing her head atop of her child's and humming a soothing tone. Jellal walked closer, a worried look playing his features, and pulled both his lovely angels into his arms, placing a kiss against Mikoto's forehead.

"Are you sure?" Jellal looked at his wife, who smiled at him softly.

"My instincts haven't been off about a single Fernandes yet, have they?"


	9. Gone

**Request: Sorry to do this to you: Erza's death (if she died instead of Jellal from your other drabble you posted).**

**One-Shot:**

He could only watch.

Her body fell to the floor, blood as bright as her hair splattering across the cobble-stoned floor. Her sword fell from her now limp fingers, clattering against the floor with a resounding smack.

People were screaming, yelling, crying…and he was numb. Staring hard, disbelieving, he watched her scarlet tresses float onto the cold stone, like rivulets of bloodied water.

She was _gone_. A part of him was telling him to move, do something, but the shock was overwhelming, to the point where he simply couldn't feel.

But soon, he fell to his knees as a scream tore from his lips.

_She was gone_.


	10. Universal

**Request: How about jerza in the hot springs! Ohhh yeah**

**One-Shot:**

When Ultear had suggested they take a break at a resort that was hidden from the rest of the world, in the sense that it was extremely small and unknown, Jellal hadn't really known what to expect.

But 'Fairy Tail' hadn't even been the list, yet there they were.

When they'd arrived, they had learnt that the hot springs was unisex, so Ultear suggested that she and Meredy go exploring whilst Jellal enjoyed himself for a bit. He had gratefully agreed; though, thinking back, Ultear, being the she devil she was, probably had this all planned.

Jellal had walked out to the back, and lowered himself in, only to realize a few seconds later that there was someone else in the springs meters away from where he lounged.

That 'someone' turned out to be Erza.

"J…Jellal?" He could hear the confusion in her voice, and dare he say it? He could hear delight.

"Yes," he smiled softly at her, nervous. "Hello Erza, didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, well, I finished my mission early and decided to take a break before going back," she moved closer, the mist shrouding their figures.

It took a minute for them to realize they were both stark-naked and centimeters away from each other.

Glowing red, they cast their eyes aside, unsure of what to say now. Jellal opened his mouth to attempt at a light conversation, but closed it after his mind went blank again. Unwillingly, his eyes trailed down her form, to her barely hidden assets. Catching himself, he mentally berated his mind and forcefully returned his eyes to her face, to find her watching him with adept concentration.

"How're things?" She asked softly, her head tilting so that the ends of her scarlet tresses dipped into the crystalline water. Relaxing again, he leaned against the rocky border, crossing his arms across his chest and smiling at her.

"They're fine, the council seems to have finally realized they're not going to catch us. Still, we have to be careful."

They carried on that way, each of them asking questions about their guilds and themselves, smiling and laughing in contentment. Alas, after a few hours had passed, they both decided it was probably time to get out.

Only, neither of them made a move.

"I missed you," Erza started hesitantly, unsure if she should be saying such things after what had happened on the island. "It's nice seeing you again, Jellal."

He stiffened slightly, also recalling their conversation on the island. Since then, how many times has he regretted it? Moving even closer to her, causing Erza herself to freeze up a bit, he made a reach for her fingers, glad when she obliged.

"I missed you too," he responded equally soft. It seemed like it was always them who were forced to separate themselves. A part of him reminded him that it was, really, his idea.

She smiled crookedly at him, before trying to turn away and accidentally rubbing against him. Both inhaled sharply, the movement sending jolts through their body and sparking their nerves alive. She apologized hurriedly, but for some damn reason (and of course, he knew the reason), he couldn't concentrate on her words; he was too busy concentrating on _her_.

Really, how much harm could a long-distance relationship do?

So, he leaned down and silenced Erza with his mouth. After a second, she responded eagerly, and it's safe to say that Jellal owed Ultear a huge thank you.


	11. Teasing

**Request: Happy doing his teasing on Jellal and Erza, pretty please? :D**

**One-Shot:**

"You liiiiikkeeeeeeee her."

Jellal had moved over from where he had been conversing with the magical council members to where Erza and the rest of Fairy Tail, now joined by Wendy, Lucy, Carla and Happy, stood, talking among themselves. Upon his arrival, Erza had walked over, a sad look adorning her porcelain features. She had seen him talking with Lahar and Doranbolt, and had been worrying herself ever since. He had sighed and pulled her into his arms, tired with the world. She had settled into the embrace and they stood like that; nobody questioned it or remarked about it.

Expect for Happy.

He had started with the 'you like' statements about five minutes ago and was yet to let up.

Erza looked like she was ready to murder the blue cat.

"Are you saying you don't like Erza, Happy?" Jellal tried, raising an eyebrow at the cat.

"Everyone likes Erza, but you like her the most!"

Jellal grinned. "That I do."


	12. Future Sightings

**Request: To counter the death drabbles: Carle foresees one of their deaths and tells the other one about it in hopes they prevent it. ((This could be two seperate drabbles if you want~))**

**One-Shot:**

"Erza, we need to talk."

Erza, from where she had been eating a slice of her beloved cake to help with her depression over what a failure the first day of the tournament had been, looked over to the white cat, blinking and gesturing for her to continue.

"I had a vision," the cat began uncertainly. "Of…Jellal."

Erza started, thrown off by the use of the ultramarine's name. She glanced over and out the window, finding his form seated across the street atop the ledge of the building. "Continue…"

"He jumped in front of an attack to save you and died."

Inhaling sharply, she stared hard at the cat, losing her composure for a second. "What?"

"Yes, and I'm telling you so you can stop it."

Erza nodded softly, grateful for the cat. She'd stop it no matter what. "Thank you, Carla."


	13. Revelance

**Request: Can you do one on Erza finding out Jelall confronted Dornonbolt and Lahar?**

**One-Shot:**

She had turned, and that's when she had seen it.

Jellal was talking to both Doranbolt and Lahar, as if he wasn't a fugitive. Hissing, she smacked Laxus' arm and pointed, and he too swore under his breath.

What was he thinking?

They stared, throwing caution out the window, and awaited to see what would happen. Jellal was talking, seemingly in no hurry to get out of there, and the fairy duo could tell Doranbolt and Lahar were tense, and probably yelling.

After a few minutes, he started walking away, throwing a few last words over his shoulder. Startled, she realized he was walking towards the guilds, a determined look on his face.

She didn't like it one bit; turning slightly, she eyes Kagura and Milliana with despair, before turning to Laxus and sharing a look with the lightning dragon slayer.

"Oh no," they both whispered.


	14. Pleads

**Request: Follow up to your one about Carle foreseeing Jellal's death! Like Erza confronts Jellal or something :3**

**One-Shot:**

She found him seated on the ground of the alley they had met up in a day or two ago. Carla's foreshadowing had made her queasy and she decided to ask him about it.

"Jellal, we need to talk." The ultramarine saw the seriousness on his Scarlet's face (no, he reminded himself. She's not your Scarlet.) and straightened, gesturing for her to continue and offering her a smile.

She sat down beside him, pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them. "Carla had a vision about you."

"Did she now?"

"You saved my life by sacrificing yourself."

Jellal froze, blinking twice and staring at her. That sounded accurate, but for it to actually have happened…

"Don't do it," she whispered, looking at him. All her fear, pain and confusion shone through her amber irises, speaking to Jellal with volumes. He moved closer to her, taking her hand in his.

"No promises," he told her. "I won't let you die."

"Jellal, what if I lose you again?" She cried, looking up at him.

He smiled dryly down at her. "You're life is my most precious thing. I'm not giving it up."

Falling short of words, Erza opted to staring up at her love, her lips trembling. They sat there, on the floor in the middle of the night, for a long time, before either of them decided they had to move.

They never really found an answer to her plea.


	15. To Be A Friend

**Request: crime sorciere made a surprise visit to fairy tail (after grand magic games) ;)**

**One-Shot:**

It was a normal day at the Fairy Tail guildhall; well, as normal as Fairy Tail could get. Natsu and Gray were muttering insults at each other, for Erza was watching them like a hawk. She sat beside Levy and Lucy, who're talking about the usual, and Mira was striking up a conversation with Erza in-between the orders and whatnot. Laxus sat atop the banister, watching over his family with amused albeit annoyed eyes; _they never change do they_?

But today was most certainly not a normal day, was it?

Erza, taking a bite of her precious cake, couldn't help but let her mind wander over to her favourite ultramarine. They had parted on good terms after the tournament, but at the same time she wished that there was something more than friendship between them. She could see why Jellal thought it would be a bad idea, but really, how bad could a long-distance relationship between them be? Or maybe he just wasn't interested? Her heart stung at the thought of the prospect; maybe he moved on during those seven years she had been gone.

Natsu, who had been pretty damn close to punching a hole through the Ice Princess known as Gray, had smelled them before they were anywhere near the guild. A Cheshire Cat-like smile spread across his lips, and he turned to find Erza staring off into space.

"Oi, everybody!" He hollered, getting onto the table and knocking Gray's drink onto his boxers. Said raven-haired mage cried out in anger and stood up, glaring up at the rosette. "You dunce-cap!"

"We're gonna have some visitors soon, get ready!" Natsu continued, ignoring his teammate completely. Sounds of confusion and questions floated up to him, but he refused to answer any and opted to jump off the table and head for the door, determined to be the first ones to catch a glimpse at them.

And he was.

Throwing the doors open, he beamed at the trio of cloaked figures standing at the doorway, the tallest one looking as if they had been ready to open the door.

"Jellal! Meredy! Ultear!" He crowed, pulling them in and shutting the doors. "Jellal, fight me!"

He flew at the bluenette, but said fugitive simply sidestepped him and took off his hood, revealing a smiling face. "How about a little later, Natsu?"

Erza was choking on her cake. Jellal couldn't help but be amused by Fairy Tail's warm welcome; how were they so cheerful all the time? Even in the face of defeat, they had been wearing smiles and grins on their faces, reassured that they would make a comeback. And that they did.

"Jellal?" Erza's voice was hoarse, evidence that she hadn't been able to breath mere seconds before. "What're you doing here?"

"We thought we'd come for a visit," he explained. "I don't think it was much of a surprise though, thank you Natsu."

The dragonslayer grinned sheepishly and scratched his head.

She got up, brushing crumbs off of her skirt and moving towards where everyone else was gathered, pestering them all with questions. Ultear was offering Gray a hug, as was Meredy to Juvia.

Jellal, however, stood off to the side, waiting for Erza to walk up. When she did, he gently gathered her into his arms and held her close. Friends were allowed to hug, right? Erza seemed to think so, for she returned the gesture with equal tenderness, and the duo ignored those around them for a moment.

"Shall we?" He asked, indicating that they left for a quieter room. Despite how much Jellal enjoyed being around the majority of the infamous guild's members, he really had come to spend some time with Erza and Erza alone. Like friends did; they spent time alone, right?

She nodded, smiling softly, and gestured for him to follow her; they walked out the back door and settled onto the grassy infield that belonged to Fairy Tail. It was shrouded from the rest of the world yet at the same time was a nice and relaxing place to find some quiet time.

"Something you needed to talk about?" Erza asked.

"Well, I just wanted to spend some alone time with you…" he trailed off, settling against the building, and turning to see Erza blush. It warmed him to know she wasn't about to be aloof with him; there was a small part of him that kept thinking she would.

"I missed you," she offered, tearing his gaze off the emerald-green blades of grass and gazing at his own greened eyes instead. He smiled at her softly, reaching out and brushing a hand across her cheek. Friends could do that, right? Either way, his control was slipping.

"I missed you too," he moved closer, deciding to pull her against his side and hold her there; friends could do this to.

What friends couldn't do was pull their friend further into their grasp and lock lips with them, which is sort of what Jellal decided to do next.

Maybe they weren't just friends after all.


	16. Moving Together

**Request: Can you do one on Erza comforting Jellal after Ultear's death or something?**

**One-Shot:**

They sat in the dark room, donning black apparel and sitting on the floor. The ultramarine's head was done and his partner's arms were around him as his frame shook with suppressed emotion.

Erza moved closer, settling herself in his lap and putting her head against his. "Jellal, it wasn't your fault."

"Damn it, Erza!" His voice was hoarse from crying. A true man knew how to shed a tear for those he loved. "She was my sister, and I let her down!"

"No you didn't," she whispered softly. "Remember what her last words were?"

He gazed at his lover, his eyes filling with a touch of tenderness. "Live on and be happy?"

She nodded, smiling. "And that's what we're going to do, right? Together."

"Together," he agreed.


	17. Sensory Links

**Request: Meredy doing sensory link on Jerza? :3**

**One-Shot:**

It was a smart idea, they could say.

Of course, Jellal didn't account for all of his more intimate thoughts (Meredy and Ultear would argue with lustful) thoughts to be transmitted, and Erza didn't count on her thoughts of cake to be transmitted (Jellal was slightly offended that the redhead thought so much of dessert whilst communicating with him).

But, then again, maybe it wasn't.


	18. Rage

**Request: rage**

**One-Shot:**

Seeing her blood sent him mind reeling, fading to nothingness then letting anger reign free.

He went berserk, even by Erza's standards, and he couldn't stop himself. Someone had hurt his Scarlet in front of his eyes. He could hear her telling him to calm down, but at this point, he simply couldn't.

Seeing her bleed in front of him, seeing her in pain, sent his rage through the floor whether he liked it or not.

Once the fight was done and over with, Erza struggled to get up, and moved over to where Jellal stood, panting. Wrapping her shaking arms around her, she held him while he held her.

He _hated_ seeing his Scarlet hurt.


	19. Intoxicate Me

**Request: Jellal or Erza (or both) drunk**

**One-Shot:**

They had won their fights, won their battles, and now it was time to do what they did best: party 'till dawn.

The ladies of the guild, including Ultear and Meredy of course, sat around getting ready. In the end, they had convinced the king into naming the fugitive trio free, so the party was celebrating their long-awaited release, too; even Jellal would be there (courtesy of a certain, blonde dragonslayer). So, naturally, Erza felt the need to look as best as she could, and enlisted Mira's help to do so.

In hindsight, that probably wasn't the smartest idea.

"Mira, are you sure?" She asked yet again, eyeing herself in the mirror. The woman who stared back most certainly was not herself, it couldn't be! The blood-red tresses had been curled, and half of it was pinned up whilst the rest furled around her shoulders, bouncing with the lightest step. Her makeup had been dark, aiding her already beautiful features with black eye shadow (with sparkles, of course, Mira's touch), mascara and light eyeliner. Erza and makeup, Mira decided, did not go well.

The dress, though, was completely throwing her off. A short, black number, it ended less than 2 inches below her butt, the silken material taut against her flushed skin. It was both backless and strapless, and Erza had a feeling she would have to repeatedly pull it out to make sure she didn't flash anyone that night. A single pendant hung off her neck: a beautiful heart-shaped crystal made out of the birthstones of her closest friends on a white-gold chain; it had been a gift. Tall, black heels finished the outfit. She couldn't go outside in this!

"Trust me," Mira insisted.

"He'll have you out of that thing by midnight," Cana smirked.

"Nah, I say 10," Ultear laughed, her eyes twinkling.

Erza twitched, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "Are you guys sure he'll like it?"

The ladies, realizing Erza was feeling scared, shut up, letting Mira walk closer to the redhead and wrap her arms around her. The barmaid herself was wearing a drop-dead gorgeous dress that ended mid-thigh, with a slit running up both ends to allow mobility. "He'll love it, I promise; you're beautiful enough without trying, you look unbelievable when you do!"

Erza wanted to believe that without the death penalty riding above his head, Jellal would reconsider a relationship with her. "A…alright."

* * *

Now in the bar, each lady went off to find their respective partner, leaving Erza alone with Meredy, who told her Jellal had said he was with Laxus near the back of the room. Nodding once, she started manuvering through the crowds, slapping away all the wandering hands.

Jellal hadn't seen her until she was a few meters from her table. And he couldn't say his reaction was that of a friend.

He stared at her curvaceous form, hard, as she strutted over to the table (though he'd bet his soul that she didn't even know she was so god-damn seducing), her body barely covered by the short, _short_ dress. How the _hell_ were her legs so long? He couldn't stop himself from letting his eyes trail down her form, taking in her porcelain skin with a hunger in his gaze.

Laxus laughed at the ultramarine and left; he and Erza deserved a night together, whether they fucked or not.

She walked over, not failing to detect how his eyes had traveled down her body. Smiling, she sat down, causing him to blink and return the gesture. "Hi."

He was wearing a dark-blue button down and a pair of black slacks, and Erza couldn't stop her mouth from going dry.

"Hi to you too," he responded after a tense moment. "You look beautiful, Erza."

"You don't look too bad yourself," she had to thank Mira once she got the chance.

Jellal signaled for a waiter, and they both got a considerably strong shot. Smirking, they decided to see who would outlast who.

They were goners from that decision.

* * *

"Should we go get them?" Laxus asked Mira from where he stood with his arm around Cana.

"No, no, no!" Cana spoke up. "This is the first time I've ever seen Erza grind against someone!"

"Moreover do something remotely sexual with purpose," Mira agreed from where she sat with Freed.

Jellal and Erza, 110% intoxicated, were on the corner of the dance floor, partially hidden away in the shadows. And really, they lost their minds after the 2nd shot (is what Cana says) and were currently making up for lost time (is what Mira says). Jellal's hands were on her ass and Erza was pressed up against his front. She was rolling her hips like there was no tomorrow and he had his lips glued to his neck, where several hickeys had already formed. The duo had been had it for at least two hours now, and they quartet didn't know whether or not they should stop them. Mira was adamant, though, and when she was adamant she was scary as hell. "No! This is the perfect foundation for a beautiful relationship!"

"A one-night stand?" Laxus asked dryly. What the hell went through in that woman's head?

"Well, to be fair, it wouldn't be a one-night stand," Cana offered. "They'd fuck like rabbits every night after this."

"I'm going to have a wedding to plan!" Mira clapped her hands together.

"And I'm gonna be an auntie in 9 months!"

It's safe to say that the duo woke up with a horrible headache, but also with a new relationship.


	20. I Will Wait

**Request: in the movie, the enemy erza fought (forgot her name) said that erza was desperate to be a bride. can you make her thought of that scene w/ jellal as the groom? btw, your drabbles are awesome! ^_^**

**One-Shot:**

Thank you amg ; u ;

She really shouldn't have thought of him, but she did.

As soon as the words left her enemy's mouth, she stuttered and explained that it wasn't what she thought. Of course, she had been outright lying; Erza Scarlet really, truly wanted to get married. And there was only one person who she would ever promise herself to.

Jellal Fernandes, the one and only fugitive and guild master of his independent guild, Crime Sorciere. And of course, her childhood, and current, love.

Yet at the same time, he believed he didn't deserve her, someone who he held as 'pure', which she was most certainly not. He simply couldn't hold a relationship with her while atoning for his prior sins, and that hurt Erza more than it should've. She understood, yes, but that didn't mean she didn't want to be able to melt into Jellal's embrace every time she saw him. She couldn't.

But she knew she he'd come around one day, someday, so she'd wait. If he could wait 7 years for her return, she could wait 7 for him.


	21. Gone Wrong But Right

**Request: Can you like... Have them go out on a date, and it turn horribly wrong? Lol I think that would be an interesting one if you haven't already done it.**

**One-Shot:**

They weren't supposed to end up in the orchids behind Fairy Hills, in the pouring rain, sitting on the ground, but they did.

Jellal pulled Erza further into his cloak, shielding her from the freezing rains, and felt the coldness of her skin as she wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped her hands into his hair, gripping the blue tresses as their mouths fought for dominance. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, her moans motivating him. Erza's white dress was soaked, revealing the lacy black undergarments to the naked eye and causing a fire to light up within him. She was so god-damn perfect it hurt.

Pulling away, Erza smiled down at the ultramarine. "Well, this date suddenly got better, hm?"

"Hm, if you mean kissing in the rain is better than being hunted down by the rune knights, then most definitely," his words came out as a growl, and he bent forward again, and moaned when he felt Erza's leg come around him as she lowered herself into a straddling position. She was going to be the death of him.

It was true, the date had started off fine, until the rune knights showed up for a drink, and that led to Erza and Jellal running out the back exit and heading to Fairy Hills, getting caught in the rain. Only then did Erza realize she had left her keys inside, so they had sat down and, well…the rest was history.


	22. Beards

**Request: Jellal with a beard**

**One-Shot:**

"Je…llal?" Erza stared at her husband, leaning against the door frame. She had just come home from the guild hall after a tiring mission, and to find…that on his face was a little bit more than a shock.

"Yes?" He came closer to her, opting to wrap his arms around her waist and placing a tender kiss against his lips. It scratched across her face, causing her to blink and squirm in discomfort.

"Who gave you permission to grow a beard?"

"Well-"

"Shave it please?"

"But-"

"And then you can give me my welcome back gift."

It's safe to say the beard was gone almost immediately.


	23. Reverting A Love

**Request: Can i have an AU where Erza also joins Jellal in the tower of heaven arc? Many thanks! ;)**

**One-Shot:**

It was possibly the worst decision she'd ever made.

She stood at his side, dressed the in dark colours of her childhood friends, and stared right ahead, and pretended she didn't see the vile beings surrounding her. She locked onto the light that was her lover and kept it like that, attempting to survive the hell that was her new 'home'.

Suddenly, a hand was around her upper arm, dragging her towards the door. Blinking, she processed the ultramarine locks and the tea-green eyes before relaxing a bit, albeit still stiff in his grasp.

"Come, the meeting's over," his voice was cold, but soft in that way he'd only ever show to her. Nodding slightly, she allowed him to walk them through the tower and towards the bedroom chamber they shared.

It was then her personal nightmare, her numbing fatality, began. It replayed every night like a broken record, yet she made no move to stop it. She couldn't go against him, not then, and certainly not now.

Slamming the door shut, Erza observed as the sinister look shadowed Jellal's face, mere seconds before she as shoved onto the bed and his lips were against her's with bone-shattering force. Whimpering, she lay still as he ripped off her clothes, smirking against her lips whilst doing so.

She shed tears every night, but she sealed her fate the moment she ran from her guild and into the arms of a man who the world thought was no more than a councilman. But to her, he was the epitome of evil; the monster that took over her childhood love.

And she would stop at anything to revert him back to who he was.


	24. Onsens

**Request: jellal and erza taking showers together (like washing each others hair and akahajsjgskskshsjs :3) (and it doesn't have to be smut since i know you don't write smut)**

**One-Shot:**

They sat in the onsen together, relaxing, finally, without having to worry about Jellal getting caught. After the war with the dragons, Jellal and his guild had been freed and now had no death penalty over their heads, Jellal had happily allowed himself to fall into a relationship with the ever persistent Erza, and now they were spending some time alone whilst the others were out with their own, respective partners.

Jellal moved closer to Erza smiling at her tenderly as she blushed at their proximity. Being in the onsen, of course, entailed nudity, and the duo hadn't gotten that far yet. Cuddling in undergarments, yes, but not…_that_. Jellal found her innocence endearing, and with a chuckle he grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some of the contents onto his palms. Indicating for Erza to move closer, he gently started lathering the scarlet tresses, all the while holding her close to him.

The red hair now covered in soapy foam, Erza turned in his embrace, her face equivalent to her hair's shade. "Jellal…?"

"Hm?"

"What're you doing?"

"Washing your hair, silly," he was amused, to say the least. He started rinsing the soap out, smiling as he ran her fingers through the wet locks and placed a soft kiss to the nape of his love's neck. She shivered, arching her back and reaching for the bottle before smiling up at him.

"My turn!"

He laughed, and after realizing Erza was having trouble with his height, he bent his head forehead and laid it on her shoulder, making it easier for her to wash his own.

They stayed in the water until they looked like raisins, simply enjoying their time spent together and making up for the lost 7 years.


	25. Tattoo

**Request: jellal's tattoo**

**One-Shot:**

They lay there, covered in nothing but the silken sheets, holding each other near. Erza looked up, catching Jellal gazing at her quietly, and offered her lover a smile before pushing herself further into his embrace. He pulled her close, letting her pull her legs up and curl into his arms.

Erza brought an arm up, letting her fingers lightly skin the surface of his face, tracing the pattern of his tattoo. He closed his eyes and took in the fact that this was reality; Erza and him were really together, and they weren't going to let anything stop them.

"What does the tattoo mean, you think?" Erza asked, kissing his cheek softly before settling back against the pillows, relishing the mixed feelings of both the silken sheets and Jellal's skin against her own body. He pressed his head against her neck, before lifting it up again to kiss her long and hard.

"I don't know, all I know is it matches your hair," he smiled, kissing the top of her head while doing so. She giggled, laying down on his chest and sighing happily.

"Can we say it represents our love?" He asked, pulling the sheets highers over their bodies to shield their nude bodies from the moonlight. "It's just as complex and exotic, don't you think?"

"Just as beautiful too," she whispered, her amber eyes alive with emotion.

Just as perfectly imperfect.


	26. Drunken

**Request: Laxus and Jellal getting drunk :D**

**One-Shot:**

When Mira and Erza had been told to drag home the two drunks in the club down the street, they hadn't expected them to be Laxus and Jellal.

Erza grabbed Jellal's coat angrily, ignoring the spluttering of the ultramarine and started stalking out of the room, Mira in tow whilst carrying Laxus.

"Eeeerrrzaaaaa, stttoooppppp," his voice was a garble, and she grit her teeth; Laxus was a dead man tomorrow. He tried to grope her from where he was being dragged, but a light kick later his hands were back by his sides.

"Stop it Jellal," her voice was stern and he shut up for a bit. She knew he didn't have a room in the hotel, he didn't request for one, so with a heavy sigh, she dragged him up to her's.

Setting him down on the bed, she turned to leave, but that was when he grabbed his hand and yanked her into his lap. Crying out in surprise, she slammed into his lap, falling prey to his now wandering hands. Squirming, she bit her lip as his hands roamed her skin.

"Pretty Scarlet," he mumbled against her neck. He pressed his lips down on the skin where her neck met her shoulder.

She caught herself quickly enough, pushing him away with enough force to dislodge him from her neck. Getting up, she ran out of the room, remembering to lock the door. Leaning against it, she panted, catching her breath.

How the hell was she going to explain the hickeys to him tomorrow morning?


	27. A First

**Request: Jellal and Erza's first time saying "I love you"?**

**One-Shot:**

It had been during the night they thought they would truly die within the prison cell, the night they believed the cold and darkness would devour them whole.

The tiny duo were in the corner, their red and blue tresses a stark difference against the dark gray of the stone slabs that made up their home.

"Don't worry Erza," the boy spoke, pulling his friend closer to him. He held her against his own body, trying his best to share his warmth with the shivering girl. "One day, we'll be free!"

The girl hugged him close, resting her head against his chest. In a world as dark as her own, Jellal really was her only hope. She had other friends, yes, but he was the only one she really anchored onto in times of despair. So, to her, her next words were extremely logical. "I love you, Jellal."

The ultramarine smiled down at her. "I love you too, Erza!"


	28. Dreams

**Request: How about Jellal and Erza as kids in the Tower talking about their dreams for their futures?**

**One-Shot:**

Jellal held Erza close as they stared out the small window, eyeing the distant stars. It had been a particularly gritty day, and both children were worn out in both body and soul.

"What do you want to do in the future, Erza?" Jellal decided to ask, trying to coax the redhead into a light conversation.

"I want to save people," she responded quietly, leaning into the boy's side. Immediately, he wrapped an arm around the girl, pulling her close and letting his warmth wash over her.

"You'll be great at that," he smiled at her, glad when the gesture was returned in thanks for the compliment.

"What do you want to be when you're older, Jellal?" Erza asked, her amber eyes wide with curiosity. He beamed at her, already having a solid answer in mind.

"I'm going to protect you forever and ever!"


	29. Truths

**Request: erza announcing to jellal (and the rest of the guild if you want) that she's pregnant. :)**

**One-Shot:**

Erza walked down the stairs, playing with the ends of her hair nervously. What would everyone say? Lucy and Mira had told her that she'd have to tell him soon enough, so she decided to get it over with. Like ripping a bandaid off immediately rather than slowly picking away at it.

"Jellal?" She called softly to the ultramarine who sat in the corner with his guild, quietly having a drink. Her guildmates went psycho all around them, but the trio of fugitives kept to themselves unless directly spoken to. Like now; upon hearing her voice, his head turned to look at her, a ghost of a smile touching his lips. She did not smile back; the last time they had spoken, he admitted that their lovemaking had been a drunken mistake on his part.

Erza, however, knew that despite his love for drinks, he knew his limits and has never been drunk in his life. So him shrugging off her vulnerability as a mistake stung more than his rejection on the beach.

"We need to talk," she stated softly, tilting her head to the side to indicate that it had to be a private talk. Somewhat tenser than he had been a moment before, he nodded, before getting up and following her into one of the back rooms. Shutting the door and bolting it, Erza sat on the chair, waiting for Jellal to settle himself. Once he did, she came outright.

"I'm pregnant from our little escapade."

He stared at her, unsure over whether or not she was kidding. Upon seeing the pain and the fear in her eyes, though, he moved closer, grasping her hand. He felt hurt, though, when she flinched. It was then he remembered he lied to her about what they had done a week prior. He hadn't meant for it to slip out, but it did.

So, he pulled her up, ignoring her cries of protest and threats, and pulled her into his arms, silencing her effectively with his lips. She froze for a moment, before responding softly, unsure.

"I love you," he whispered automatically. She clung to his cloak and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I swear I'll protect both you and our baby, no matter what it takes."

"Will you?" She asked softly, not even bothering to hide herself from him. "Or will you lie at every chance you get?"

He stiffened, before pulling her by the chin and kissing her hard. Through their kiss, he communicated every bit of his love, protectiveness and passion, hoping she'd understand. "No," he told her. "I won't run from us, this, anymore. That I swear to you."

She smiled up at him, letting a single tear run down her cheek. "I love you too, Jellal."

He kissed her forehead. "Now then, let's go tell our guilds, shall we?"


	30. A Meeting

**Request: Can you write something about evil Siegrain and Erza meeting and Siegrain wants her so bad?:D**

**One-Shot:**

It wasn't fair how god-damn _perfect_ she was.

He watched from the shadows as she was led in, the facade meant to put the citizens at ease. Her scarlet hair swayed in the breeze created as one walks, her amber eyes burning with tamed anger.

He growled in frustration; some damned part of him still lusted after the redhead, and wanted to see just how silky her hair was. He reasoned with himself that her body naturally belonged to him; he was allowed to ravage her if he ever so pleased!

And damn it he wanted it. He wanted _her_. He wanted to fist her hair, he wanted to tear through her, he wanted her to acknowledge herself as his.

With so thoughts pushing against the mental barriers he had up in his mind, he walked out, smirking as he approached the frozen Titania.

No matter what, he'd win this little game of theirs.


	31. Shock

**Request: Erzas reaction after she lands on Jellys face at Ryuuzetsu Island :3**

**One-Shot:**

She really did have the worst luck.

Sitting there, stunned into immobility, it was a good minute before she realized she was legitimately sitting on Jellal's face.

Midst the confusion and anger everyone else was emitting, Erza hastily got off his face, scrambling to her feet and helping him up.

"Oh Mavis, I'm so sorry!" She cried, quickly checking him for wounds. She was careful not to pronounce his name, and found a shocked look on Jellal's face. After a minute, though, it dispersed, leaving a mischievous look in its place.

"You know," he began bemusedly. "Whenever I imagine myself and you intimately, I don't exactly imagine it the way it happened."

Erza blushed scarlet, equivalent to the shade of her hair. "You what?"

He chuckled, letting himself go for the day. How much damage could being happy with his love cause them? Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her against his front and bent down, smirking and whispering into her ear. "You heard me."

Erza, for her part, thought the devil himself had taken over her childhood friend again, and stood stock-still for a moment, unsure of how to respond. She couldn't deny that his voice sent sensual shivers down her spine nor was she going to deny that she wanted this more than anything. How much damage could one day do?

She smirked back at him. "How about you show me this imagination of your's, then?"

They'd find out tomorrow.


	32. Wounded

**Request: Jellal noticing Erza's heavy wounds while he was talking with Lahar and Doranbolt. C:**

**One-Shot:**

He had been executing his plan with efficiency, ignoring everything but the logical part of his mind, when he had looked out over the heads of the guild members in search of the only redhead he'd ever love.

Only the beautiful red was shrouded by the pristine white of her bandages.

Somewhat ignoring the councilmen now, Jellal kept his eye on Erza, worry taking reign of his mind. He knew she had taken a severe beating from Kagura in his place, followed by the beating from Minerva, yet his Scarlet still prevailed.

He watched as she talked to Laxus and Gajeel, her eyes holding that tenderness that turned the sometimes hard amber into liquid gold.

He really didn't deserve her, and somewhere within him, a small part of his body understood that, but the rest of him was ready to fight for her love, tooth and nail. He was oddly contented by all the small, subtle hints she dropped that told him she held the same affection for him that he held for her.

He'd always be the shadow that would protect her, no matter what the circumstance was. Be it from dragons or be it from Ichiya, she was his and he was her's, and they'd fight to keep that flame of love alive.


	33. Persistent

**Request: Anyway, can you do Fairy Tail team B asking Jellal what's going on between him and Erza? Maybe with an extra nosy Mira and them teasing Jellal about it?**

**One-Shot:**

Fairy Tail's Team B had been resting after completing the first trial, disgruntled to find they had been second and not first. Jellal, masked as Mystogan excluding the mask he wasn't wearing for there was no one around, sat on the sofa, watching the other teams' competition with mild interest; he knew, despite how much they were struggling at the moment, Erza's team would make it through. After all, there had to be a reason for them to be Fairy Tail's first-line of defense, right?

"They all become stronger when fighting for what they believe in and who they love," Mira noticed Jellal's confusion and explained Team A's predicament to the ultramarine. Nodding with a grateful tilt of the lips sent her way, he settled back against the plush pillows of the couch, crossing his arms.

Mira thought it was the perfect time for her to strike.

"So, Jellal," she began sweetly, immediately alerting Laxus and Gajeel to the woman's intentions. Glancing at each other, they straightened from where they were leaning against the wall and watching the proceedings with new-found interest.

Jellal, the poor man, won't know what hit him.

"What's going on between you and Erza?"

Jellal blinked, staring at the woman before warming. Just what was she implying? "N-Nothing?"

"It's okay, Jellal-san, we won't tease you!" Mira beamed, and he balked at the dangerous intent written clearly across the white-haired barmaid's face. Just how the hell was he supposed to respond to that question? 'Oh we kissed for a microsecond but I pushed her away and lied to her face because I think I don't deserve her'? He didn't think that was the ideal answer.

"We're on neutral grounds?" Jellal tried again.

"You like her don't you?" Laxus smirked at the man, amused by his antics. It was clear, to all of them, that the duo had something going on, but were shying away from each other. That, he knew for a fact, didn't sit well with Mira, at all; then again, the woman was a match-making she-devil. Nothing that kept her friends single kept her happy.

"N-N-"

"Don't try lying, you fucking suck at it," Gajeel grunted, his own amusement reigning free. What the hell was there to be embarrassed about?

Jellal fiddled with his fingers, his action speaking volumes; it was silent consent to verifying Laxus' earlier statement, and both the other men in the room chuckled low.

Mira squealed. "Have you two crossed the line yet?"

"What?! N-"

"Do I have a wedding to plan!?"

"Mira-sa-"

"WAIT! AM I GOING TO BE AN AUNT?"

Jellal gave up.


	34. Happy

**Request: can you make a continuation on the drabble when Erza's water broke... and then, Jerza choosing the baby's name?**

**One-Shot:**

They sat there, in the infirmary, together, both of them fawning over the bundle of blankets in Erza's arms currently containing their world within them.

"What should we name her?" She asked her husband softly, glancing up to smile tiredly at the ultramarine. Upon seeing the eye bags and the overall exhaustion written across Erza's face, Jellal leaned closer to her and kissed her lovingly, tenderly, before pulling away and brushing her hair out of her face.

Their daughter had been blessed with her mother's red tresses and her father piercing eyes, her skin tanned. She was the perfect blend of both her parents and had already captured the hearts of their family.

"What about Mikoto?" He suggested.

"Mikoto sounds nice," she agreed.

"Mikoto it is, then," he smiled at her.

Pulling her into his lap, Jellal held both his lovely angels, pressing his face against Erza's shoulder and letting her rest against him.

They were in paradise and they weren't coming back.


	35. Stalker

**Request: First encounter between Siegrain and Erza**

**One-Shot:**

The first time he'd caught a glimpse of Scarlet all grown up was when he was sent to check up on Magnolia, and found her on the outskirts of town, simply taking a stroll.

He had retreated into the trees, opting to walk her from afar rather than confronting her. He knew, though, that she knew where he had ended up; his Wizard Saint title had been given with a large banquet preceding it. There was no way she had missed a mention of him, a picture of his face.

She walked past his hiding place, tensing, as if realizing someone was there. He waited, holding himself against the tree just in case she found him. The last thing he needed was her to know that he had been watching her.

Seemingly satisfied with her inspection of the scenery for any shadows, Erza kept walking, so he stepped out from behind the treeline partially, watching her violently-coloured tresses sway in the wind.

Scarlet had definitely grown up. How many suitors had she attracted at this point? The thought sent a jolt of anger and possessiveness shoot through him; she was his and his alone. There was no one else allowed to touch her in any way whatsoever.

She'd be his in the new world.

With that thought in his mind, he turned and kept walking, a smirking playing his lips.


	36. Kisses Forever

**Request: first kiss :D**

**One-Shot:**

Erza had always dreamed of the moment, since she was a child. Yet she never, once in her dreams, excepted it to be this perfect.

Jellal had come up onto her balcony after seeing her awake, and the duo had struck up a conversation and kept it light and airy. But then, something happened that was now slipping her mind, and she had been caged against the iron-wrought railings and his body. Had it been her mention of Ichiya bothering her again? Or was it Bacchus?

Either way, Jellal's lips had come down upon her's and they were kissing, the sparks flying and everything around them dying in the heat of their passion and the perfection of the moment they both had awaited for so, so long.

Her arms came up to wrap themselves around Jellal's neck to bring herself even closer to his burning body. He winded his own around her waist, sparing her no moment to breath as he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

It seemed to last for an eternity, when in reality it had been a minute. Breaking apart, the duo panted, out of breath, and stared up at one another, a smile stretching their lips.

"Erza…" Jellal was uncertain as to where to continue with this, and the quiet whisper of her name had been a question as to what she wanted.

Her answer was to kiss him again, her lips soft against his own. Smiling wider, he pulled her even closer and deepened the kiss, opting to forget the world around them for the time being.

They wouldn't hold out on each other anymore.


	37. Accidents

**Request: Jellal accidently seeing Erza in her seduction armor since we all know that she bought it for him ;D**

**One-Shot:**

It was a complete and utter accident.

Erza had been making sure none of her armours were faulty, a process she underwent everyday, when Jellal, of all people, had came into the room through the window whilst she was testing her seduction armour.

Jellal, on his part, didn't let his jaw drop. He didn't make it obvious he was in need of an extremely cold shower, and he most definitely not groan. All three things in really, really wanted to do; but, thankfully, his self-control was better than that.

Instead, he blinked, staring at the redhead's curvaceous form and letting his eyes roam down her form hungrily, taking in all the exposed skin. "Erza…?"

She watched, nervous, as his eyes ran down her body and drank what she was wearing. "Jellal," she was breathless. "I…wha…what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that you're guild's up and moving, they need you for the plan of action," he told her, walking closer. "I, um…"

"No need for words," she offered him a shaky smile. "I'll…be there soon?"

He lifted her hand, keeping his tea-green irises trained on her the whole time. Placing a burning kiss to the back of it, he gently set it back down, before stepping away and offering her a one-sided smirk.

Erza stared at him, warmth spreading through her body. It wasn't fair that he was so sexy.

But who was she to judge?


	38. A Liar

**Request: can you make one of Erza teasing Jellal about his pretended fiancée?**

**One-Shot:**

"Y'know, you're a horrible liar." Erza stated, leaning back into Jellal's embrace. He chuckled, pulling her closer and burying his face into her beautiful tresses. They were lounging in her room, safe from the prying eyes of the guild (for the most part) and were simply enjoying their alone time until Jellal would take leave with his guild again.

"Remember that one about a fiancee?" She teased, giggling up at the ultramarine. He grunted, giving her a desperate look, before pulling her in for a deep kiss all the while bringing up her left arm. On her ring finger sparkled a beautiful, diamond ring, that caught in the light and shone.

"Yeah, but now I have a real one," he smiled at Erza, who mirrored the gesture.

"You're still a horrible liar, Jellal."


	39. Cake

**Request: jelly accidentally eating erza's cake? :)**

**One-Shot:**

She stood still.

Jellal was scared out of his mind.

"It was an accident," he trembled. "I swear! I'm sorry, Erza!"

The redhead blinked, staring at the empty plate with disbelieving eyes. She had been alone with her cake, when she had decided to shower. She left her baby on the table, showered, and came back to find an empty plate, and Jellal standing there, licking her fork clean.

Needless to say, she was shocked. That…was her cake.

"Jellal," she began slowly. "It was an accident, right?"

He nodded quickly. She moved closer. His heart rate sped up.

"Does your mouth still taste like my cake?"

He blinked, before repeating the prior emotion slowly.

"Good."

Kissing him hard, she pulled him closer by pulling his face closer to her's. She was pleasantly surprised to find that, yes, his mouth still tasted like strawberry cake. He was kissing back, and she was now pressed up against the wall.

She could always go buy more cake, but there was only one Jellal for her.


	40. Mistakes

**Request: jellal having a cold**

**One-Shot:**

He sneezed again. Letting his head fall slack, he shook for a moment before closing his eyes to ease the tremors. He heard the door to the bedroom open, soon followed by rustling as his wife walked over to the bed.

"This," Erza muttered angrily to herself as she placed the bowl of broth onto the nightstand. "Is why you don't go outside in the rain."

Upon hearing the accusation, he brought his head up and glared at her, not making nay move to reach for the soup. "I was locked out."

"With good reason," Erza shot back, glaring at crossing her arms. Despite everything, Jellal couldn't stop his eyes from roaming down her body; she wore her nightgown, which, really, was a bunch of lace sewn into a slip that hung off of her revealing everything to his eyes. She wasn't even wearing anything underneath, for crying out loud! She shouldn't be allowed to be so damn seducing while they weren't on good terms.

"Oh really?" He snarled, ignoring the sharp, needle-like pain in his stomach. True, they were newlyweds, but even before, he'd never fought with his love like this. Not to the point where she was screaming, crying and shoving him out of the room. Last night had been brutal, and really, all he wanted to do was pull her into the bed with him and ride off into oblivion. But no, they were still arguing. "So you weren't flirting with him?"

She threw her arms up in the air, her anger getting the best of her. "No! How many times am I going to have to tell you that?"

"You could've fooled me! How the hell am I supposed to trust you, Erza?!"

That did it. She felt her eyes water against her will. "Really, Jellal? Now you're refusing to trust me? Maybe this marriage was a bad idea after all."

He sucked in a breath; he knew he went to far. Paying no heed to the regret that flashed across his face, she whirled and decided to try and leave the room, but to find Jellal grabbing her wrist and yanking her in the direction of the bed. Gasping, she fell into his lap, vulnerable to his arms that came up to hold her against him.

Jellal had had enough of their fighting. He had had enough of her tears. Everything was making him sick to his stomach; it was time to prove to her they, _this_, was worth fighting for.

Whirling her around so that she was pressed against his front, he slammed his lips onto her's, ignoring her fists that were pounding against his naked chest.

On Erza's part, she didn't know how to react. One minute he was accusing her of cheating on him, the other he was angrily kissing her. What was she supposed to do? Falling slack, she let her husband do as he pleased; as soon as he realized she was fighting him anymore, he softened his touches, caressing her cheek until he, they, couldn't breath. Pulling away, he gazed down at her, a soft smile adorning his lips. She blinked up at him, uncertain.

"I'm sorry," he began softly, closing his eyes and touching foreheads with her. "I…overreacted. You had every right to get mad at me."

Upon instinct, Erza reached up and touched her lover's face, watching him lean into her touch immediately. She knew, really, that healthy relationships had to have fights, but it didn't mean they didn't hurt.

She also knew that this time, Jellal was really apologizing and not trying to brush it off as he had done the night before. Relenting, she wrapped her arms around his neck, drinking in the sight of his tightened bicep muscles and his washboard abs. She resisted the urge to drool; she was married to perfection.

"It's okay," Erza responded quietly. "I guess I should've done more to stop him."

"No," Jellal answered firmly. "Just because we're married doesn't mean you have to isolate yourself and I realize that now. I truly am sorry, Erza."

She gave him a legitimate smile, glad that their fight was done and over with, and Jellal couldn't hold in his desire any longer. With his wife pressed up against him and nothing more than lace barricading them, there was no way he could last another minute.

With that thought in mind, he growled and rolled them over, proceeding to show her just how much he loved her.


	41. Perfection

**Request: Could you do pregnant!Erza being upset over gaining weight and Jellal is left consoling her and being adorable? ;A;**

**One-Shot:**

"I've gained weight," she mumbled at her reflection, pouting in misery.

Jellal, who'd been reading a parenting magazine on the couch, glanced up to find his wife observing herself in the mirror, her hands gently rubbing her stomach. She was due any moment, and all she could think about was all the fat on her.

Getting up, he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his chest. Resting his head atop her fiery-red tresses, he smiled gently at her.

"You are most definitely not fat," he reassured her softly. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life and you always will be."

Se smiled tearfully up at her husband. "Really?"

He turned her around and grinned boyishly. "Really."

Leaning down, he captured her lips in a tender embrace, holding her near and assuring her about her insecurities. Because his wife would always be perfectly imperfect.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


	42. Acting

**Request: Jellal discovering Erza's stash of raunchy love novels. (Love your drabbles.)**

**One-Shot:**

"Uh, Erza?"

Said redhead turned around to find her boyfriend staring at the contents of one of her drawers. It was spring, which meant spring cleaning, and Jellal had generously offered to help her with her's. Of course, she didn't plan on this, of all things, to happen.

Her face burned. "I can explain, I swear, I-"

He moved towards her so suddenly that she didn't have time to react; silencing her with his lips, they stayed glued to each other for a moment, before Jellal pulled away and grinned boyishly at Erza.

"Do you like acting?"


	43. Innocence

**Request: a cute cuddle session gone the other way ;)**

**One-Shot:**

It had started off innocent enough.

They had been spending some downtime together, relishing the feeling of serenity that only the company of their other half could bring them. Erza was pressed into Jellal's side, who's arm was wrapped around her waist and brought her even closer to the man's body.

That all changed when Erza had gotten up, oblivious to the fact her short skirt was bunch up around her hips and she was flashing Jellal her dark-blue, lacy underwear.

The ultramarine prided himself on his gentlemanly behavior, but at the end of the day, he was still a man. A man with a beautiful, curvaceous girlfriend who was too innocent to realize he had desires.

So, there was really to be no surprise when such a proactive scenario arose, sending Jellal's lust over the edge.

Standing up, he grabbed his Scarlet around the waist and pulled her back against his form, ignoring her squeal of surprise. Dipping forward, he caught her lips in a captivating hold, pulling her closer and letting her wind her arms around his neck.

Yes, Jellal Fernandes, at the end of the day, was a man with a beautiful, curvaceous girlfriend and a lot of desires for said girlfriend.


	44. Third Times

**Request: Jellal falling on top of Erza by accident (again) and they try to resist the urge to kiss, but they fail.**

**One-Shot:**

Sometimes, really, the universe worked in funny ways.

For example, how many times have they fallen onto each other, quite literally? The beach, the water-park, and now while celebrating the release of Crime Sorciere.

Jellal had tripped on the edge of his cloak and slammed into Erza, sending the two onto the floor of the empty storage room with Jellal on the top and Erza squished underneath.

They lay there, their cheeks burning, with no idea what to do. Because, really, at this point even the gods were shoving them at each other. Jellal glanced down at Erza to find her staring up at him, her cheeks a rosy pink.

How much universal harm could he be doing?

So, Jellal bent his head down, pressing them softly against her lips and waiting to be pushed off. One moment was enough to satisfy him for eternity, just one, tender moment with his love.

Imagine his surprise when she pulled him closer and snuggled into his hold.

So they lay there, finally having the moment they craved for over the years, and Jellal couldn't help but think the third time really was the charm.


	45. Lost And Found

**Request: Erza loses her memories during the dragon attack except for... well you-know-who~**

**One-Shot:**

All she could remember was the magnificent shade of blue his hair was.

Everything else was a blank, but she remembered the love she had for the ultramarine that haunted her memory. It was her only memory that remained, in fact.

So when she finally met the man she had pined for in what seemed like a past life, and when he had pulled her into his arms and whispered sweet words to her, she clung to him as tightly as she could.

Because the soft blue was her shining light in a sea of black.


	46. Ice-Cream

**Request: Jellal and Erza in a cliched ice cream moment?**

**One-Shot:**

If there was ever a time to be glad for private islands, it was now.

Jellal and Erza sat underneath one of the blooming palm trees, watching their guilds play under the tutelage of the burning sun. Jellal held the cone of ice-cream, occasionally bending down to lick some of the ice-cold treat and other times pushing it forwards so Erza could get in a lick.

His arm was around her waist whilst she leaned into his chest, simply savoring the tender moments they could have before they departed ways yet again.

They just didn't account for Natsu sending the ball their way and knocking over the remainder of the ice cream onto Erza's collarbone area.

Whipping the ball back at the group playing volleyball, Jellal opted to picking Erza up and walking down the beach in the direction of the more abandoned corner.

Setting her down, he leaned over her, smirking once she blushed.

"Jellal?"

Dipping forward, he latched onto where her skin was covered in the sweet vanilla, sucking the treat off her skin. Closing her eyes, she let her head fall back against the sand.

They would enjoy whatever time they had.


	47. Tears

**Request: Tears**

**One-Shot:**

Jellal hated seeing her tears.

They reminded him of all the pain she had faced in her short life; the pain of slavery, the pain of separation, and the pain of losing a loved one.

They told him she was upset with something that had happened recently. Was she hurt? Was she in pain? It reminded him he didn't stop whatever it was before it occurred.

But this time around, seeing her tears could only mean one thing: joy. Because it was justified, for he was proposing and she was telling him yes.


	48. Apples

**Request: Jellal absolutely loathes apples and Erza tries to get creative in feeding it to him. (Mystogan likes apples and it's been implied that what their Edolas counterpart may like, the Earthland ones hate.)**

**One-Shot:**

Erza Scarlet-Fernandes, a rather dominating figure off and on the battlefield, was having trouble feeding her husband. Of course, really, it was a matter of pride now, but she wasn't going to admit that. She was just going to say that Jellal was a goddamn stubborn man when he wanted to be.

Sitting at the kitchen table and staring out the frost-covered window, she couldn't help but pout in concentration; how the hell was she going to get him to eat an apple?

Fingering said fruit thoughtfully, she thought of everything she already tried.

First, she denied any type of contact with him until he ate the apple. In that case, her own willpower hadn't been strong enough; his teasing, ghostly touches had brought her right back into his arms.

Second, she tried getting Natsu and Gray to do the dirty work for her; challenge him to a fight with the loser having to eat the apple. Needless to say, her husband kicked their asses through the roof; despite her pride, she was sulky about the fact he still hadn't had to eat the apple.

Third, and probably the most desperate of all, she had slipped the pieces into her lingerie and had tried to get him to swallow them whilst they made love. That one didn't exactly work out right: the pieces had been discarded along with the offending clothing.

Sighing, she leaned back and grabbed her coffee, taking a sip of the lukewarm sweetness and closing her eyes in relaxation. Should she tie him up and forcefully make him swallow it? Or should she hire a little child actor to guilt him into eating the apple?

And it was then it hit her.

Smiling slyly, she stood quickly, grabbing a knife and slicing the apple into thin slices. She heard the toilet upstairs being flushed, and she hid the extra pieces in the fridge, all the while cackling to herself. If this didn't work, she'd give up.

She had to time this properly. Waiting to hear his familiar footsteps just outside the kitchen, she smirked and slipped the slice into her mouth.

Jellal's arms came around her waist and she turned, smiling up innocently at his sleepy face, before leaning up and locking lips with him. Growling with teeming happiness, he responded, arms coming up to wrapped themselves around her waist, and he licked her lips, asking for approval. And so she gave it.

Wrapping her tongue around the apple slice, she plunged both her tongue and the fruit into his mouth, falling back to keep kissing him so he had no choice but to swallow.

Pulling back satisfied, she beamed up at her husband, who was trying hard not to gag.

"That…was a dirty trick," he grunted at her, plopping into the seat with an air of defeat surrounding him.

"I know," she laughed. "But apples are pretty great, aren't they?"

He smirked. "Only when delivered like that."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I'm exhausted. Uh, caught up on all the requests from Tumblr ; A ; enjoy, please!**


	49. Alive

**Request: Finding each other after the storm couldn't have been more relieving.**

**One-Shot:**

Erza was taking a stroll, away from all the worried voices and shouts for more morphine. Away from the dying souls and vanishing hope. Her own body was damaged, scarred at this point, and pristine-white bandages covered every visible inch of her body, which was most of it; her clothes were tattered and barely hid her feminine traits from prying eyes. Standing in the middle of the road, she stared up at the crimson sky, losing herself in her thoughts. Though they really only consisted of one thing: where was he?

As if someone up there was answering her silent pleas, she saw him walking towards him, equally injured but he didn't have bandages covering his. The violent-red blood spilled onto the cobble-stoned pathway as he walked towards her.

Something overtook her senses, and she found herself running as best she could towards him. Stumbling over the fallen debris and ignoring his warning to be careful, she finally made it over to where he had made it up to, and flung her arms around his bare torso, pressing her face into his neck.

He responded just as eagerly, pulling her close and being careful not to jostle her too much. Pulling back without a second thought, she pressed her lips against him, a stray tear sliding down her cheek. He froze in her grasp for a moment, before responding quietly, tangling a hand into her hair.

"You're alive," she whispered.

"Just for you," he responds softly.


	50. Possessive

**Request: Jellal hearing Bacchus calling Erza "a fine woman as always" and seeing Bacchus basically just get all up in Erza's personal space.**

**One-Shot:**

It was taking all of his willpower not to go over and yank Erza away from the drunken man invading her personal space.

Bacchus had entered the bar somewhat sober, but was now gone from sanity's reach. And that meant him sexually harassing none other than Fairy Tail's famous Titania. What was bothering the ultramarine, though, was the fact she was doing nothing to prevent it. She simply sat their and entertained the ebony-haired man as he swayed back and forth on his seat.

Moving closer, Jellal tensed to the point where he was competing with the wooden floorboards, when he heard Bacchus' words.

"…A fine woman as always. Why don't we head on upstairs and see what you can do in bed?"

That was his breaking point. Standing, he strode over to where Erza was seated and pulled her up, crushing her against his side and glaring down at the man. Ignoring her cry of protest, he proceeded to leading them outside, away from the man.

Bacchus smirked, picking up his glass and downing its contents. "Man, acting drunk is a lot of work. I hope those two idiots fuck like rabbits soon, the fucking sexual tension is unbearable."


	51. One Night

**Summary: The war won with minimal deaths, Cobra and Jellal both face the impending chances of being executed. But they both knew that their last night could only be spent with their respective other halves. **

**One-Shot:**

Thanking the white-haired barmaid (Mirajane, was it?), Cobra quietly exited the tent, letting the flapping ends close behind him as he gingerly touched his freshly-wrapped wounds. Avoiding all the gazes of the nearby mages, he strolled down the middle of the campsite and towards the forest's fringe. His now coat hung around his form, the white stark against his tanned skin.

Reaching his destination, he was scarcely surprised to find the ultramarine, Jellal Fernandes, leaning against a tree and staring up at the rising sun, his own body shrouded in bandages. Of course, he knew that the man was there for the same reason as he was: silent solace.

"Can't be bothered hanging around them?" The dragon-slayer asked with a slight chuckle, coming to lean against the neighboring tree. Jellal half-smirked, glancing at the new arrival before turning his attention to the camp.

"Not so much that, but I'm not necessarily wanted there by many people," a soft smile followed his words. "The council get to you too?"

"Yeah," closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, Cobra remembered the words of the councilmen: '_we will decide your fate tomorrow_'. "Guess we have one night to do whatever the hell we need to do, huh?"

A certain redhead's face flashed through Jellal's mind, but said man shook his head and looked down at the ground. Cobra glanced over at his company, an eyebrow raising.

"You and Scarlet have a fling going on or something? Make sure to use protection, buddy."

"We do not," Jellal denied it firmly, but anybody could hear the sadness and regret in his tone.

"Y'know," the burgundy-haired man started, shifting his weight onto his other foot. "Our lives are too short to regret anything, right?"

Jellal tore his gaze away from the emerald-green blades of grass to stare at the poison-using man. "Are you implying something, Cobra?"

He didn't respond for a moment, his own friend's face flashing through his mind. Maybe he should pay her a visit. "Yeah. Don't…leave her wondering what could've been, y'know? It's either yes or no."

"But it's not that easy for us, huh?" Jellal argued, crossing his arms and leaning his arm against the old tree's trunk. He could tell that the man also had someone dear to him, held in the same regard that he held Erza. The least he could do was try and help, right?

Cobra laughed hollowly, bitterly, nodding in acceptance. "Guess it's depends on how much trust we have in our other half. Well, if you'd excuse me, I have someone I need to go…talk to."

Jellal nodded, and both of them pushed off the trunks. "Same."

* * *

Cobra walked through the camp, desperately in search of his friend. He had checked every tent up to this point and now he was in the more deserted part of the camp. With a sigh of utter disappoint, he threw open the flaps to the last tent in the final row and looked inside.

And let his heart stop.

There, sitting on the inflatable mattress with her dress ripped to the point where it could be called a tank-top was his childhood friend in her human form.

Upon hearing the tent's flaps move, Kinana glanced up and inhaled sharply when she saw who had entered. Before she could say anything, though, Cobra settled down beside her, his hand coming up to stroke her face softly. Letting the whisper of his name die on her lips, she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, scooting closer to his burning body.

Cobra took in her bruised arms with a look of concern, a fierce protection rolling through him when he realized she had barely nothing covering her form.

A certain possessiveness shot through his core, and he couldn't help but stiffen at the realization that others had seen her like this. Other eyes other than his had probably trailed down his friend's body and had taken in her bountiful assets. Decidedly, he took off his cloak and wrapped around her form, watching it engulf her petite figure.

"Cobra…you were here?" She whispered, gazing up at him. He smiled softly, pulling her close and holding her against his bare chest. Her responding touches were timid, shy even, as the girl wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed herself even further into his grasp. The coat now covered both of them, but all he could concentrate on was how perfectly she fit into his arm.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't find you earlier," he responded. Lifting his head up to stare down at her fondly. She smiled up at him, her hands moving on their own to come up and hold his face.

"I…missed you Cobra," she whispered softly. He bent forward, their foreheads touching, before he locked eyes with her and dipped down, closing his lips over her mouth.

It was like nothing either of them had experienced before. Sparks flying, he gently pressed her up against the sturdy wall of the tent, letting out a soft hiss once he felt her legs come up to wrap themselves around him.

It was their last night, but it would be perfect.

* * *

Jellal found Erza alone in one of the tents far-off from the central area where everyone else was, her own body wrapped in nothing but bandages. He couldn't help but breathe in sharply at how beautiful she looked.

"Jellal?" Erza looked up and found the man standing at the front of the tent, watching her. Smiling in an uncertain fashion, she gestured for him to come and join him on the mattress.

Moving in, he sat down and observed his childhood lover, taking in the tiredness in her eyes. Oh, how he wished he could take it away.

Suddenly overtaken by the brewing emotions within his chest and the confidence Cobra had given him, Jellal shifted closer and brought his hands up to clasp onto her upper arms and gently tug her into his grasp. Complying, Erza blinked a few times before pressing her face against his chest, closing her eyes in a moment of comfort.

"Erza…" he breathed. "I…I most definitely don't deserve someone like you who walks-no, is one with the light, but even if it is for just one night, can you find it within your heart to give me a chance to hold you near?"

She laughed, a choked sound. "You…idiot. I don't care of none of that stuff, you are the only one I could, and will, ever love. I'm your's forever, Jellal."

His self-restraint gone, he leaned in and crashed his lips against her, pulling the redhead into his lap.

They had one night, but one night was all they needed to become one.


	52. Property

**Summary: Jellal encountering Ichiya and the Trimen as they surround Erza**

**One-Shot:**

To say he was angry was an understatement.

Jellal had walked into Erza's room, intent on spending some time alone with the redhead after the war they had just fought. After all, they had finally opened up to each other.

But as soon as he opened the door and stepped in, he found his love backed up against the wall, surrounded by the men of Blue Pegasus.

"MY LOVE FOR YOU IS-"

"Shut up!" She was screeching, anger flowing off of her. Well, anger and disgust. The short man was pretty nauseating, he supposed. All but stomping over to where they had her cornered, he put a hand on Ichiya's shoulder and yanked him back roughly, creating an opening for himself. Letting go of the man, he gently laced fingers with the redhead, tugging her to him and holding her against his front.

Erza was surprised by Jellal's appearance and sudden possessiveness but nonetheless aroused. Especially by the fires suddenly lit up in his eyes. Releasing her hold on his hand, she brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, careful to avoid the reddened gauze.

"What do you think you're doing?" He meant for the words to come out calmly, but instead they came out as a ragged growl. He knew he was being somewhat overprotective - no, he was being downright possessive, but he had every right to, right?

"WHO DO YOU THI-"

Erza sent them packing.

Turning back away from the window in which she had thrown them out of, she smiled softly at Jellal, internally giggling at the disgruntled look on his face. Walking closer, she cupped his face with a hand, watching with tender eyes as he immediately leaned into her touch.

"Hey," she told him quietly, adoringly. "You idiot, you know you're the only one for me, right?"

He opened his eyes to gaze down at her, a slight lilt to his lips. "That's what you told me. But, really, I think I need to claim my territory."

With that, he pushed her onto the bed, mindful of her wounds, and closed her lips with his own.


	53. Stupidity

**Summary: Fairy Tail pestering Jellal about his "fiance"?**

**One-Shot:**

"Are you serious?!"

"That was really stupid!"

"Are you _kidding_ me?!"

"Why would you _lie_ to her?"

"Are you an _idiot_?"

"I think you're an idiot."

"Fucking idiot."

"JELLAL, FIGHT ME!"

The bluenette being questioned sighed, rubbing his temples aggressively. Coming into the inn to find Erza had taken all his willpower, but to find she wasn't there was a slap to the face. Then came her guild's mindless interrogation, making him feel even stupider than Ultear and Meredy had made him feel.

Out of sheer desperation, he abruptly stood, throwing his arms in the air. "Y'know what? Fine. FINE! I'll tell her I'm sorry for lying and kiss her _properly_. Is that enough for you maniacs?!"

The group in question beamed happily and nodded like little children, leading him to believe that he was just played like a fool.

Two years later, when he was married to the redhead and they had a child, it really didn't matter that he had been so annoyed.


End file.
